Everybody's Fool
by Fade-san
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the girl who lived. Have many challenges to face at Hogwarts, to get pass and to over come. Can Sakura complete this dangerous challenges and save Hogwarts from great evil? Sakura and Severus Pairing.-On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Birthday Hell

**Title: **Everybody's Fool

**Genres:**Angst/Drama/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance/Fluff/Adventure

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover

**Pairings:** Sakura and Severus (in the future), Hermione and Harry, Ron and Lav, Neville and Luna, Harry and Dean, Hermione and OC.

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, the girl who lived. Have a challenge to face at Hogwarts, to get pass and to over come. Can Sakura complete this dangerous challenge and save Hogwarts from great evil? Sakura and Severus Pairing.

* * *

**Prologue:** **Birthday Hell**

* * *

The morning came fast to Morrows Street when a girl with pink hair heard a loud thump above her head, and over her said ceiling. She let out a small groanand swift in her bed, shutting her eyes from any sight of light and trying to get back to sleep. Her room, well closest seemed to be crowd. She have one small shelf that she barely kelp anything on at all, mostly some worn out books that she manage to steal and sneak in. In the corner of her room is piled up with the worn out and over size clothes that she is suppose to wear and at the middle of it all was her worn out twin size bed.

She heard another thump and then some marching, before she heard her dear old cousin voice.

"Up and add em cousin! We going to the park!" Her cousin said excitedly, jumping up and down above of the stair case, then giggling ran towards the kitchen where his dad greet him happy, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sakura!"

Sakuragot out of her bed slowly and wiped her eyes with her right hand slowly, before hearing a huge bang on her door.

"Sakura! UP! UP!" hissed Sakura's aunt coldly, before going into the kitchen herself. The cup board door opens moments afterward revealing a 10 year old Sakura, wearing a worn out blue shirt and worn out black sweat pants, that were obvious over size for her. Her hair was all over the place, but really, how can she control the rat mess with no brushes or anything?

The kitchen door opened and she was met with three glares. Sakura didn't mind these glares at all. She been use to it. She stood at the door way staring at about over dozen neatly wrap birthday gifts in the corner of the room for her dear old cousin Brad. Her eyes adjusting the the light coming into the kitchen window.

Brad, 11 years old is over weight. To Sakura he is a fat and selfish git like her aunt and uncle and today was his 12th birthday. Sakura wished that she could have the same treatment Brad gets on his birthday, but she knew it's impossible.

They hated her.

"Don't just stand there girl and start cooking." Her aunt Mal said, she shoved the pan and spoon into Sakura arms, after turning on the stove and placing the eggs, plates and forks on the counter. Sakura made her way around her aunt and to the stove, "Yes Aunt Mal." She said, putting the pan over the open fire.

"Don't burn the food either." She replied before gather her attention to her son.

Her uncle took another sip of his coffee.

"Happy Birthday, pumpkin." He said.

Mal gave Brad a huge hug, but Brad didn't move at all. His eyes searching and counting the gifts in the corner of the room. His pig eyes darken,

"36? I want 37!" He bellow out angry, he was of course talking about the gifts. Sakura aunt and uncle paled, just as Sakura turned off the stove and fix four plates off eggs and a slice of bread.

This will be a long day indeed for Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_A/N: welcome to this crossover that I thought of, I don't remember anyone trying a Severus and Sakura fanfic, so hey I'm giving it a shot. Naruto and Sasuke are in here too :] Instead of Harry, Sakura will be in his place. The girl who lived. :D_

_This is unbeta._

_No romances till Sakura and everyone else reaches their at least 4th year of Hogwarts lol._

_Maybe just fluff till then lol._

_This is unbeta._

_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter at all. I just own the plot and ocs of the story._

_Please review! _


	2. Attempt Journey 'Home'

**Title: **Everybody's Fool

**Genres:**Angst/Drama/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance/Fluff/Adventure

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover

**Pairings:**Sakura and Severus (in the future), Hermione and Harry, Ron and Lav, Neville and Luna, Harry and Dean, Hermione and OC.

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, the girl who lived. Have a challenge to face at Hogwarts, to get pass and to over come. Can Sakura complete this dangerous challenge and save Hogwarts from great evil? Sakura and Severus Pairing.

* * *

**Chapter One: Attempt Journey 'Home'**

* * *

Sakura Aunt an Uncle had cancel the going to the park and now heading towards a Zoo close by instead. The park owner had dreadfully inform the family that the park is closed under some serious damaged that happened mere hours ago. Brad was not fond over this and just when they all got inside of the batter old car, he threw a fit like always. Sakura sit farther away from him towards the window on the right side. She couldn't believe that her wish came true. A few hours ago, with a deep desire Sakura wished of the destruction of the park in her mind.

"Mom, Dad, I thought we going to visit the park. You promised me. YOU PROMISED!" Brad bellowed.

Aunt Mal paled for the second time in her passager's seat.

"but what about the Zoo, pumpkin? The zoo is much more funner than the park." Mal said nervously, and Sakura almost smirked in the back seat, but she had to hold it back when she saw her uncle eyes glared at her in the mirror. He knew something was wrong. Did he told her at the house no funny business?

Brad thought this over.

The Zoo is much more fun. He could see animals that he didn't see at home! A smile creep onto his fat face.

"yay! your right mom. the zoo is much more fun than the park." Brad said excitely, leaning back in his seat.

Mal let out a sigh of relief the echos through out the car.

Sakura kelp her mouth shut, looking out of the window watching cars passed and aswell with houses.

"Did you forget something, cousin?" Brad said sarcasticly, Sakura took her attention to her cousin once more.

"Excuse me?" She said confuse.

"D.I.D.Y.O.U.F.O.R.G.O.T.T.E.N?" He breath out, and Sakura could tell he were inches of being angry once more. Sakura suddenly have a urge to punch the living hell out of the boy beside her. Spoiled Pig.

"oh did I? then Happy Birthday _cousin_" Sakura said, not masking the annoyed look on her face.

Brad bit his lip, he could never make his cousin crawl down much. Mal gasps loudly, her face become angry once more. She turned back in her seat and glared at Sakura.

"You will not use that tone to your cousin, girl!" She snapped.

"Don't worry about the girl, Mal. She will be punished when we get home." Her uncle hissed. Mal taking one final glare at the pink hair girl turned back into her seat.

Sakura seem unfazed, until-

"aww your in trouble now-"

Sakura punched him. Her fist went flying towards Brad face. Pig eyes widen and having no time to dodge Sakura's punch, her fist came into contact with his noise and he flew backward, holding his noise with his hand, hitting the window with his head.

He screamed.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! HELP! COUSIN IS HURTING ME!" He screamed, uncle pressed the breaks and the car stopped on its tracks. Not lucky for Sakura that this road that they stop on barely anyone drives on it. Mal looks at her son, her eyes widen.

"PUMPKIN!"

Sakura huffed.

That felt good.

Uncle opened his door, his face red. Aunt Mal did the same to her, and rushed to open Brad's door to see if he is alright.

Blood link between Brad's hand.

Sakura door jerks open, and the hand of her uncle grabbed her by the hair and swung her out of the car. Somebody please called child abuse! Sakura didn't flinched when he swung her out of the car and onto her knees outside of the side of the road.

"What did I told you girl?!" He hissed, kicking Sakura in her stomach which she leaned downward holding, in pain. Tears beaming in her green eyes.

She never did want to cry, not in front of the devils.

"JOHN! W-WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! PUMPKIN'S NOISE IS BLEEDING!" Mal screeched at Brad side of the car.

"You stay here girl, you walk." He hissed at the in pain Sakura on the ground.

"GET IN THE CAR!" John bellowed at his wife.

He made his way towards the driver side and when all doors is closed and Aunt Mal is safelty in the car they drove on. Neither Mal or John looked back at the abuse girl they left behind.

Sakura looked up at the leaving car, all she saw was her cousin pointing at her and laughing at her.

A sudden link of anger flows in her blood system.

She was mad.

She was angry at them.

And most of all she is lonely and in pain.

What kind of family beat up a kid and leave them on the side of the road miles away from home to defend for his or her self? She twitched, and she gasped in pain. She stay on where she is, for a few more minutes. Hoping the pain comes down and with a final shoved she pull herself up. She stop crying moments ago, so her eyes were just as red.

It was still noon, at least its not dark.

Getting onto her two feet, she limp in towards the direction of her so called house.

Cars passed her and none seemed to stop to help her at all.

Gods, she wants revenge so badly now.

Sakura heard a car slow down to her, hours after her attempt walk home.

'Pass, please pass me up like the others.' begged Sakura, but it didn't seem to listen. The car stopped ahead of her, the windows begin to rolled down fast.

A woman with raven hair can be seen.

She saw the rest of Sakura state of body, she opened up the door and rushed to the poor girl and Sakura just stop before her, confuse once more. The woman looks like she is in her middle age, around 30 years old.

"My poor girl, are you alright?" The kind voice reached Sakura's ears.

Sakura didn't said anything at all. The kind woman put her hand on the girl's shoulder softly.

"I can't leave you here now, you be safer to come with me and fix you up." She spoke softly.

"Mom?" a boy voice said in the red 2000 ford car,

"Sasuke, come here and help me get her in the car please!" The mother of the boy shouted at the car. A few moments later the car opened revealing a boy around Sakura's age, with raven black hair with onyx eyes. He looked dark, but the aqua around him was warm.

At this moment Sakura envy the raven hair boy. He is lucky that he have a kind and caring mother while Sakura don't have any parents to take car of her at once.

"This way." The mother said helping Sakura towards the car, the raven boy on her left helping her all the same. When she got into the back seat of the car, and when her head hit the cushion of the seat she blacked out.

"What happen to her?" She heard a dark voice, and she realized it belongs to the boy.

"I don't know, honey. We can ask her when she wakes up again."

The door closed shut and the red car drove down the road.

**TBC**

_Man, I want to write this one longer, but couldn't really. Not this one. This chapter focus on how Sakura's aunt, uncle and cousin are so cruel to her at the start. It will improve, eventrally when she moved to Hogwarts. _

_I named Sakura's aunt Mal, because in French its means: Badly. _

_Sasuke enters the story yay! :D_

_anyway this is unbeta._

_and anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. If I did own the said Harry Potter or Naruto, Severus/Remus/and Sirius wouldn't have died and Sasuke wouldn't betrayed the village. I just own the OCS and the plot._

_Please review!_


	3. Understanding Feelings

**Everybody's Fool**

**Chapter Two:** **Understanding Feelings**

It was about noon time the next day that Sakura had awoken from her slumber, finally feeling refreshed for the first time in her life. She opened her eyes and take a few moments to adjust to the new found light that came through the window. She sit up from what ever she laid at last night. Her head throbs as well as her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright now, m'dear?" said a voice beside her, thus gaining Sakura attention fast, almost snapping her neck in the progress. A blank look appeared on her fast till a minute later a flash of memory ran through her mind reminding her what had happen in the past 48 hours.

Wishing damage on the park,

Punching the hell out of Brad,

Getting thrown out of the car,

Beaten up,

Passing out,

Great now she looked weak and her body bruised in anyway possible.

"Y-Yes I'm fine...Thank you Mrs." Sakura said hoarsely to the kind middle age woman. The said woman of course smiled at her.

"Wow she speaks"

The boy with raven hair walks in the living room. He put his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans and his onyx eyes didn't show any emotion at all.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura eyes glared at the boy along with his mother for his rudeness. Sasuke shrugged and ignore their useless pointless glares at once. The blanket lower on Sakura stomach and she felt something dread building up inside.

"Do us all a favor and tell us what happen so you would leave. The faster we do this and the faster you leave." Sasuke said coldly.

He was worse than Brad!

"That's no way to speak to a guest, Sasuke." Sasuke mother scowls at her son disapprovingly.

"What guest? All I see here is a stuck up whining little girl."

'Keep cool. Calm down. He's just another Brad, we don't need anymore accident.' Sakura told herself in her head.

Sasuke is being awful rude and all Sakura ever wanted is to go straight up to him punching, kicking and screaming at him for being so rude to her, but she couldn't. The son mother helped her and it will be rude for her to go up to her son and did all these things to him.

"-"

"Its alright, Mrs." Sakura said to Sasuke mother aloof.

"I deal with bigger jackasses."

"Why you little pink hair frea-"

"SASUKE! OUT! OUT!" Sasuke, red in the face turned his back on the two people angry.

"Fine, but I do hope that you die of suffering you freak." Sasuke addressed Sakura and then he left the living room mad.

'Bastard'

The room went silent and moments later Sasuke mother spoken.

"Sorry about my son, he lost his father last month along with his older brother abandon us. I'm Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto said, ashamed at her son behavior to Sakura.

A fade smile appeared on Sakura lips.

"I could easy relate to him, but still that doesn't mean that he have to act the total arse. Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

"Listen, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want. You could just give me your parents number, so I can contact them telling them that you are here safe." Mikoto said nicely.

Sakura eyes darken.

_Parents..._

Parents means a mother and a father and Sakura didn't have either of them.

Mikoto noticing Sakura expression changed-

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't have parents...I live with my aunt and uncle and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I stay here." Sakura muttered. Mikoto somehow felt Sakura pain and leave this subject alone for now.

"You are always welcome to stay here" Mikoto said softly, getting up from where she took a seat from and head towards the kitchen. Sakura felt a bit of guilt wash over her now.

This woman helped her when no one did.

She needs at least a explanation of why she is in her past state.

"I got lost on my way to my friend house. A few people coming up to me and I barely escaped." Sakura lied and at the sound of her voice, Mikoto stopped at the door way listen. She didn't know why she is protecting her family at all. She hated them right? Right?

**Later**

To find out, Sakura decided to stay at the Uchiha household for a little longer. She felt like one of the family already, and Sakura envy Sakura for this. Mal or John had no problem with Sakura's arrangement at all, (Sakura called them this a few hours ago) Mikoto is happy that Sakura is staying for a little longer now. Of the short time they met, they were bonded. Mikoto treated Sakura as a daughter that she never had and Sakura treated Mikoto like a mother that she never had too.

The house felt magical somehow and Sakura couldn't put her finger on why.

Sakura took a seat at the dinner table, while Mikoto placed the pot roast in the middle of the table along with some peas and corn.

There was three plates at the squre table, a plate for each chair.

"Sasuke, Supper!" Mikoto called from the kitchen and she and Sakura heard a loud thud upstairs loudly following by a few loud foul words.

Minutes passed and Sasuke entered the room in his same clothes as before.

His eyes connected with Sakura's for a few seconds and his expression changed into a sour look.

"Oh its you." was all he said, taking a seat across of Sakura herself.

Thus supper is awkward then ever. The metal fork made a loud cling onto the plate of roast and corn and Sasuke stood from his seat 15 minutes later. The chair made a sound of thunder.

"I'm leaving."

He left the kitchen hotly.

Sakura stop eating and she herself slams her fork down onto the table making the same sound as Sasuke's. Mikoto looked at her nervously from her corner of the table.

"I have enough of this. Sasuke just have to get use of me." Sakura said angry, sliding out of her chair chasing after Sasuke, in every hope for him to be civil with her at least.

**With Sasuke**

The raven hair boy slammed the door of his room behind of him pissed off. The room is very dim and the walls were painted pure black. He had only one picture on the wall, a picture of his mother, his brother, his father and him hung in the center. Both His older brother and his father faces were scratched off. In the corner of the room laid his old TV, he could only catch the local news channel and in the other corner of the room was a small desk that contains many books on the magical world and on top of the said books laid his wand. A Hogwarts a History, can be seen beside of the pile books.

He only have one window in the entire room and its covered with a dark green curtain. On the floor beside his bed laid an old copy of The Daily Prophet like a piece of rubbish.

Sasuke scowl at himself throwing his own body onto his bed, and the thoughts of the pink hair wide forehead girl came into mind.

How dare she!

How dare she come into his family and tried to break his last bond with his mother up and then break them apart!? She have no right to do these things.

He heard a loud knock on his door.

"Sasuke!"

Speaking of the devil.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke yelled, but the knocking continue. Sasuke learned to just ignore her endless Knockings and her sad attempts of getting to him, no doubt to scream at him for being so rude to her.

20 minutes passed and the knockings begin to decrease at last and Sasuke seemed to take great pride in this.

**With Sakura**

The knuckles of Sakura fists turned deep red from all the knocking she had done, then stop realising that Sasuke wouldn't open up at all now.

She then slid down onto her two knees, her two arms are still touching the same door and on the said door, hang a sign with large bold letters spelled 'Sasuke Uchiha Room Do Not Enter'

"I don't have a father nor a mother,Sasuke. I lived with a cruel aunt, uncle and cousin for all of my life who's only wish is to see me dead, wishing each and every day that I'm just a memory to be forgotten. I wake and the torture always begins. They beaten me up and leave me on the side of the road to die, not expecting you or your mother to come along. I never once knew my parents and I didn't even see them at least once. I know how you feel Sasuke, even if your father and brother had abandon you, but you still have a mother that cared deeply for you. I envy that Sasuke! I never once have someone cared about me till she came along now. You...and I...I just wanted to be your friend. How hard is that?"

There she said it.

She pause, wiping her tears away from her jade green eyes away. She didn't hear no movement at all in Sasuke room anymore and she sighed. Her speech didn't work at all.

Sakura stood up, knees hurts from kneeling for such along time.

She begin to walk away from his door, until it crack open a bit revealing Sasuke, a look of regret is on his face that made Sakura stop walking all the same.

"Wait." He said.

Sakura turned to him shock and he could see her red eyes and then he knew that he was the one who had done this to her. He hurt her, without a good reason.

"Sakura...I'm sorry for...for my behavior." Sasuke muttered and thats how much it takes for Sakura sad expressions to turned into a happy smile letting a confuse Sasuke look at her. She ran up to him and embrace the now shock Uchina around his neck into a hug, that he barely returned stiffly.

Thus a beautiful friendship is born between the two children.

Mikoto, who had stood on the last of the step of the stairs wipe her eyes from the tears she also cried, she had heard the entire thing of Sakura's story. Sasuke, her little boy had finally made his first real friend.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto at all, I just own the ocs and the plot in the story. **

_Anyway this is chapter two of the story and yay Sasuke is a wizard :D even through he blames Sakura abit of his life now . _

**_Review Replies:  
_**

**the-human-error****:**_Thanks for the review and reading and thanks for telling me that :D I'm hoping to get a beta reader soon through and I can't wait on how Sakura-chan's acts in Hogwarts either :D I already planned her house already and had the next chapter already written. _

**sunnygirl1404**: _Thanks and I know :D and I will be more than happy to continue this :D_

**sakurablossom1315**: _Thanks! and I hate it too when people don't finish stories that are awesome, but don't worry I plan on finishing this soon. :D_

This is Unbeta.

Please review! :D


End file.
